naristalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Magispire
Magispires (or simply spires) are where mages and aspiring mages go to train themselves in the powers of magic and Vis without worry or scrutiny of citizens. Many spires are sectioned off in cities, while others are on islands, completely isolated. While most have some connection (positive or negative) with their corresponding chapels, others are completely independent. The ones that are independent are either secure or warring within themselves. Some spires are dissoluted and are no longer lived in. While mages are allowed to roam wherever they wish inside and around the spire, within reason, they are not allowed out of the proximity without a Paladin or a higher ranking authorized mage accompanying them. Some see the spire as a prison, while others see it as a safe haven for others like themselves. Teachings Almost all magispires have teachers of both magical ability, lecturing on various subjects, and chapel teachings. The masters and maestras teach higher level spells, while the senior mages teach moderate level spells, and junior mages teach new spells to the apprentices. Hierarchies There are two types of hierarchies in the spires: social-based and skill-based. The lists go from highest to lowest in organization of how the spires function. The two hierarchies can overlap based on their skill. Some spires may not have a certain rank. Like the spire of Arcanaea doesn't have neophytes; the apprentices learn the lore and the magic at the same time. The social hierarchy: * High Magister/Magistra - the overseer of all other mages in and around the spire. * Magisters/Magistrae - advisors to the High Magister; they also oversee certain sections of the spire. They are also second-in-command to the High Magister. * Wizards/Witches - a group of mages that come together and discuss different topics, wheather it be magic, politics, etc.; they also oversee the maesters, seniors and juniors in their teachings. * Chapel Mages - direct representitives of the spire to the chapels. They are elected by the High Magister (or Magister if there is no High Magister) * Masters/Maestrae - they are teachers of usually one specific school of magic. * Senior Mages - they are teachers, also students to masters. * Junior Mages - they are higher level mages, coming learning deeper into their * Mages - the ones that have passed their Infusion test. If they failed, they are still apprentices and start again. * Apprentices - the ones that have passed their exam on fundamental knowledge on magic. * Neophytes '''- the newly arrived, aspiring mages, or the ones that aren't learning how to cast spells yet. Here is the skill-based hierarchy. These titles can be applied to a class of magic they're in (e.g. Arch pyros, grand healer, high neros) * '''Archmage - the title is applied thusly: arch healer, arch helios, etc. * High Mage - the title is applied thusly: high noxist, high atherist, etc. * Grand Mage '''- the title is applied thusly: grand pyros, grand conjurer, etc. * 'Ascendant '- the title is applied thusly: ascendant cryos, ascendant protector, etc. * 'Virtuoso '- the title is applied thusly: hemos virtuo,geos virtuo, etc. * 'Adept '- the title is applied thusly: aetherist adept, summoner adept, etc. * 'Student '- the title is applied thusly: electro student, aero student, etc. * 'Novice '- the title is applied thusly: nero novice, destructionist novice, etc. Other Residents These are people of the spires that aren't in either of the hierarchies: * '''Observers - they merely wish to observe and study magic and/or the origins of Vis instead of casting it. * Paladins - they once worked alongside the mages in the spire, keeping it safe and friendly. Now they oversee the mages, keeping close watch on them. * High Paladin Commander - he/she is the leader of the Paladins and gives the final judgement whether the spire should be Dissoluted or not. * Paladin Captains - they are second-in-command to the high Paladin commander. They decide whether to preform a Purification on a mage. * Hedge Witches - they are the botanists and alchemists of the spire. * Enchanters - they are enchanters for the spire. * Visless - ones that went through the Purification. People Not of the Spire These are terms that residents of the spire use for ones that either left the spire or aren't of the spire at all: * Asconders - the ones that flee the spire without permission. Leanor was accused of this. * Casters - these people don't proclaim themselves as mages, though they will cast a spell occasionally for convience. They aren't from any spire. Known Spires * Arcanaea * Jorveaux * Hunin * Vasileos * Mortin Island * Vushlana * Maxji Valley * Sha'ar * Kyaskik * Marastaag * Tapustra * Skum'iord * Aranaea * Cingsion * Nechromin